


Cronus' Reason

by RulerOfThePandas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Derogatory Language, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Doors Were Actually Harmed In The Making Of This Film, crokri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfThePandas/pseuds/RulerOfThePandas
Summary: This is a side piece that gets referenced in Chapter 6 of Game of the Outcasts. Open-ended.(Edit 10/13/2018: Minor fix to text. Caught a teeny tiny mistake.)





	Cronus' Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the use of derogatory language.

**Cronus’ Reason Why Kankri Isn’t Around When Cap’t “Dualscar” Is Home**

**== > Be Cronus**

You are now Cronus. You have a few hobbies, a wonderful job at Vintage Record (&) Music, and a fantastic, albeit (now) celibate and politically correct, boyfriend. You were having a great time, just hanging out with said fantastic boyfriend. He understood you in a way no one else did. And you understood him. It worked.

You didn’t know at the time that you were cuddling- napping with, really- Kankri, that your father would cause such an uproar. If you had known, you wouldn’t have had Kankri over.

As previously stated, you were cuddling- napping with- your sweet Vantas boyfriend, when your father arrived home. You knew it was him because your dorky little brother is always at his friend’s house. (It warmed your heart, knowing he had a friend after the mess the younger Peixes girl left him in.) That and Eridan never slammed the door. (Another thing caused by _that_ incident.)

You were going to put a little distance between you and your albino babe, but thought better of it. Your dad never barged into your room unannounced. You just rolled your eyes and curled closer to Kankri, knowing that nothing bad would happen. Grave mistake.

It seemed like only minutes after you decided that, your father waltzes in, steam seemingly flowing from his ears, and just about short-circuits. Kankri had bolted up at the sound of the door banging open, which in turn jolted you. “VWha-? Dad? The hell are you bustin’ in here for? Did the pot roast burst into flames?”

Your father sputters for a moment, giving Kank-babe a chance to calm himself, before directing his glare towards yourself. “I came in here to see if you knew where your brother was and what do I find? My eldest son curled around another boy like some faggot freak. What the fuck is with that Cronus? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw your ass out of here?”

“Kank-babe. Not worth it.” You stop Kankri from trying to reason with your father. Turning back to the decorated Naval Captain, you give your head a tiny shake to wake yourself up more. “Dad, I’m the only thing standing in between you and losing custody of Eridan. So long as I am here, you are free to go off and ‘do your civic duty’ or some shit.”

“You watch your mouth boy! Otherwise I’ll castrate you THEN throw you out.” With those parting words and a final glare to you and your boyfriend, the Captain leaves slamming your door shut. You sigh in aggravation, knowing this is shit the Marquise has put into your father’s head. You thought he broke things off with that toxic woman. Obviously not. Gentle shaking next to you catch your attention. You look to find Kankri shivering and hugging himself to seemingly keep warm; despite the fact that he’s wearing a sweater. He’s staring blankly at the violet comforter and you reach for, if nothing more than to curl close to him and ease what may be plaguing him.

“NO!” You’re startled at his outburst and he flinches away from you, afraid. Tears begin to well in his eyes and you slowly back away to give him some space. He watches you with fear-clouded eyes, like you might lash at him at any time. It hurts you, but you know that you father has that effect on people during his fits.

“Okay, Chief. It’s okay, Kank. I ain’t gonna hurt you. It’s just me, Cronus.” You speak slowly and softly, so not to spook him more. The shine returns to his ruby orbs, fear no longer ruling his mind. You hold your arms out for him and he immediately dives into your embrace, silent tears running down his face. After what felt like hours of you sitting and rocking the shaking albino, Kankri speaks, voice cracking.

“I’m going to ask my father permission to take a vow of celibacy……”

You and your father may not have saw eye-to-eye, but in that moment, you hated that he somehow pushed that beautiful man to such a decision. Without influence, if Kankri decided to do as such, you would have supported it wholeheartedly, but now….. You still support it wholeheartedly. That’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I consider it open-ended because the ending was very hard to write. To clarify, I had a hard time showing that what Cap't Dualscar did, tinged Cronus' support and understanding of Kankri's decision. In my eyes, Cronus would/is still supportive and understanding, but hates that Kankri's decision was influenced. And that's hard to portray, even from my standpoint. I hope this was okay. Leave a comment with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if you think this could be better.


End file.
